Maladie d'amour et de sang
by EmisuMibu
Summary: Kaname aime Shiki. Senri aime Kaname. Takuma en a marre de les voir déprimer et decide de les mettre ensemble d'une manière ou d'une autre. Yaoi. One Shot. (l'intérieur est beaucoup plus classe que le résumé, je tiens à le préciser). Et non, ça n'est pas une blague, je mets bien Shiki et Kaname ensemble. Et j'assume ! Sur ce, venez nombreux ! (ou pas...)


**Bonjour à toutes et à tous venus lire cette... fiction. Ou plutôt OS. Déjà sachez que ce n'est pas de la grande littérature et que je ne m'essaye pas à un nouveau genre (non pour moi le Shiki/Takuma vaincra !) mais comme je ne trouvai rien sur le couple (peu probable je vous l'accorde) Kaname/Shiki, j'ai osé ! Alors, j'espère humblement que vous allez apprécier car j'y ai mis pas mal de temps. Et désolée pour les fautes mais j'ai fait de mon mieux pour les éradiquer.**

 **Crédits: Je n'ai rien. Du tout. Pour mon plus grand malheur. Sauf mon histoire. Sinon, tout le reste appartient à Matsuri Hino. Hélas.**

 **Couples: Shiki/Taku...Kaname je veux dire. Takuma/Zéro (un "classique" si je puis dire) et (mais c'est vraiment pas grand chose juste deux/trois phrases) Kaito/Rima. Parce que je m'en voulais de la laisser toute seule. Mais ne me dites jamais qu'elle ait pu être avec Shiki. Faites gaffe je souffre de schizophrénie... Qui sait, vous n'aimeriez pas figurer dans les faits divers ? Je plaisante.**

 **Rating: M (parce que T c'est non, et évidemment il y a du sexe entre hommes [Shiki comme Kaname n'ait pas une femme l'inverse est vrai également])**

 **Voilà, donc je vous retrouve en bas... En espérant que ce que vous lirez vous plaira.**

* * *

 **Maladie d'amour et de sang**

Kaname était, comme à son habitude, couché sur son canapé un verre de Blood Tablet rempli à la main. D'un air mélancolique, il faisait tourner le liquide, plongé dans ses pensées.  
Soudain, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit en grand accompagné d'un « Kaname-chan !» retentissant qui fit sursauter le sang-pur renversant une partie du liquide sur lui. Liquide qui tacha sa chemise. L'énergumène qui venait de briser sa tranquillité s'avança un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Encore en train de déprimer ?, demanda Takuma tout joyeux et totalement inconscient du risque qu'il prenait. Tu sais que ce n'est pas bon pour la santé au moins ?

-Taku… Retournes à ton bonheur et fiches-moi la paix avant que je ne m'énerve, répliqua le jeune homme en se redressant et en posant son verre sur la table basse devant le canapé.

-Tss tss, si tu crois pouvoir te débarrasser de moi comme ça tu te trompes. En plus Zéro est en cours. Et moi, j'ai décidé de venir t'aider ! C'est ma BA de la journée ! Tout vampire un tant soit peu intelligent sait pour ton amour secret ! Sauf le concerné bien sûr… Alors c'est quoi le plan ? J'espère que tu en as un ! Après tout tu es le grand sieur Kuran ! Le dernier du nom si je ne m'abuse.

Kaname soupira en regardant l'abruti qui lui servait de meilleur ami alors que Takuma souriait un air d'ange salvateur sur le visage. Lassé, le sang-pur parti dans sa chambre suivi de près par le jeune homme.

-Alors ?, demanda ledit meilleur ami.

-J'en ai pas, annonça le vampire en piochant dans son armoire un nouveau T-shirt au hasard.

-Comment ça t'en as pas ?, s'exclama Ichijô outragé. Tu comptes faire quoi alors ?

Avant de répondre, Kuran prit le temps d'enfiler son haut. Ce fut seulement après qu'il dit :

-Rien. Maintenant sors d'ici, tu veux ?

-Mais… Si tu ne fais rien… Il ne va pas te tomber tout cru dans les bras tu sais.

-TAKUMA ! Je t'ai demandé de sortir. Alors pour UNE fois UNE fois dans toute ta vie, obéis-moi. S'il-te-plait.

-Comme tu veux Kaname. Mais bon, tu rates l'occasion de ta vie ! Imagine qu'il choisisse quelqu'un d'autre… Enfin bon. C'est toi qui vois !

Et le jeune vampire sorti.

...

Pendant ce temps-là, Shiki était au travail. Sauf que ce jour-là il ne réussissait pas à faire du bon travail. Un coup la pose n'était pas assez bonne, un autre il n'était pas dans le bon angle… Bref tout allait de travers. La manager s'impatienta au bon d'un moment :

-Bon Shiki ! J'en ai marre. Rentres chez toi et restes-y jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux ! Et ne t'avise pas de revenir si c'est pour refaire ce genre de trucs minable ! Compris ?

Le jeune mannequin acquiesça au milieu des assistantes et du photographe qui s'insurgeaient. Curieusement, ces derniers jours, Senri ressentait une grande fatigue dans tout son corps. En d'autres mots, il était las. Il n'avait plus goût à rien. Il n'y arrivait plus. Et il ne savait pas pourquoi. De plus, ses songes étaient remplis d'un certain vampire et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Ayant deux personnes amoureuses sous les yeux quasiment vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre (sauf quand il dormait) il les avait observé et avait posé des questions anodines mais pointues. Ainsi, le jeune mannequin était parvenu à une conclusion : il l'aimait. Un amour impossible. Ben voyons. Il était fichu. Dans tous les sens du terme. Et bien sûr il fallait que ça tombe sur lui.

-Vas-y Shiki je te dis ! Et si tu as besoin d'un psy ou autre tu me dis, je te filerai un numéro et te prendrai un rendez-vous ok ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et alla aux vestiaires. En se changeant, il se posait pas mal de questions. Et il ne le voulait pas. C'était fatigant et ça n'apportait qu'un mal de tête carabiné. Il sortit rapidement et se dirigea vers l'Académie.

-SHIKI ! ATTENDS-MOI !

Ah ça c'était Rima. Le jeune homme s'arrêta quand même et laissa sa camarade le rattraper avant de se glisser sous son ombrelle.

-Eh bien, Sen' ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce que ça va ?, demanda la jeune femme.

-Hm.

-Je vois. Tu pourrais développer ?

-Non Rima désolé.

-Je t'ai bien parlé pour l'amour que j'avais pour Takamiya. Alors ce serait pas mal que tu me parles aussi. Je suis bien ton amie non ?

-Tu es ma cousine.

-Peu importe ! C'est pareil ! Parles-moi un peu tu veux.

-Comment ça va avec le hunter ?

Toute jeune fille parfaitement constitué aurait rougit et essayé d'éluder la question, cependant Rima étant Rima… Elle garda un air totalement impassible.

-Très bien. Il m'a autorisé à l'approcher. C'est déjà un début.

-T'es positive.

-Il le faut bien ! Surtout dans une relation comme celle-là. J'espère qu'il réussira à m'aimer comme Takuma et Zéro, finit le mannequin en baissant les yeux.

-Approuves-tu leur relation ?

-Sur quel plan ?

-Entre hommes et entre personnes de différentes castes.

La jeune femme soupira.

-Ça va être difficile. Surtout pour Ichijô. Mais sur le plan du genre, je pense que le sexe ne t'impose l'amour que tu dois avoir ni pour qui.

Il y eut un flottement et ils aperçurent l'Académie.

-Tu es amoureux d'un homme ?

La question resta en suspens et seul le vent répondit à la jeune femme.

...

-J'en ai marre, dit Takuma d'un coup alors que son petit ami sortait de la salle de bain.

-Hein ?

-Deux abrutis se tournent autour et ne voient pas que l'autre l'aime. C'est frustrant.

Le jeune homme était allongé sur le lit, une moue contrariée sur le visage.

-Ah ! Tu m'as fait peur l'espace d'un instant…, lui répondit son petit ami en s'approchant.

-Tu as cru que je parlais de nous ?, Takuma se releva d'une vitesse vampirique et enlaça Zéro. Non, bien sûr que non. Je ne parle pas de nous. Comment pourrais-je en avoir marre de notre relation ? Tu es tout pour moi Zéro-chan !

Soupirant, le jeune hunter enlaça à son tour son amour.

-Combien de fois je t'ai demandé de ne PAS m'appeler comme ça ?

-Une fois de plus. Désolé trésor. J'ai oublié.

Au vu du sourire mutin qu'arborait Takuma, n'importe qui aurait pu dire qu'il était tous sauf désolé.

-Baka, fit Kiryu avant d'enlacer à son tour le jeune vampire devant lui.

Quelques minutes après ils se séparèrent et le chargé de discipline demanda :

-Tu parles de Shiki et Kuran ? (le deuxième nom fut prononcé avec hargne).

-De qui d'autre voudrait-tu que je parle, vraiment ?

-J'en sais rien.

-En tout cas, ronchonna le vice-président en s'asseyant sur le lit, j'en ai marre qu'ils se tournent autour sans rien voir. Ça m'agace au possible. En plus je suis relativement proche d'eux deux.

-Evidemment ! Je te reconnais bien là Taku. Mais tu sais, il faut juste que… je sais pas moi, l'un drague l'autre de manière plutôt voyante. Ou qu'ils s'avouent leur amour mutuel. Mais toi tu ne pourras rien faire.

Ichijô releva la tête et sans crier gare, il sauta sur Zéro en l'embrassant, puis il s'écarta et déclara :

-Tu sais que t'es le meilleur ? Je n'y aurais pas pensé sans ça.

\- Je ne comprends pas. C'est basique non ?

-Oui, mais (Takuma se mit à faire les cent pas) tu sais, quand Kaname revendique que quelque chose est à lui personne d'autre ne peut la toucher sans son consentement. Je pense que si Shiki et Kaname finissent ensemble, Rima devra faire gaffe.

-Mais Kuran ne l'a pas revendiqué.

-J'espère que cela ne sera qu'une question de temps… Je me demande comment réagirais Kaname si Shiki…

Alors que Takuma allait finir sa phrase un cri vint l'interrompre. Aussitôt les deux amants abandonnèrent leur conversation et foncèrent hors de leur chambre.

...

Kaname bondit de son lit alerte. Il avait senti quelque chose… En effet, quelques secondes à peine après, il entendit un cri. Il fonça hors de sa chambre et arriva en quelques nanosecondes en haut de l'escalier. En bas, un groupe de vampires entourait… Shiki ! Immédiatement sa respiration se bloqua et il failli céder à la panique et se précipiter vers l'être aimé juste pour s'enquérir de sa santé. Mais il reprit sa froideur et sa raison presque tout de suite.

-Que s'est-il passé Rima ?

A sa question, tout le monde s'aperçut de sa présence et se redressa, la partenaire du mannequin, Takuma et Zéro restant à ses côtés.

-Kuran-sama… Il n'allait pas très bien depuis ce matin en fait. Et là, une fois passé la porte, il s'est immédiatement effondré.

-Je vois…

Il descendit jusqu'en bas le plus lentement possible.

-Il n'y a eu rien d'autre ?

-Eh bien en ce moment il ne mange pas beaucoup. Que ce soit des Blood Tablet ou des denrées humaines.

-Il s'agit peut-être d'une directive…

-Non. L'agence est assez clean pour ça. On n'a pas à trop se priver normalement.

-Très bien, le sang pur se pencha et se releva le corps de Senri dans les bras. Viens me voir si tu te souviens d'autre-chose. Les autres vous pouvez retourner dans vos chambres. Et pas de discussion.

Et, se retournant, il commença à monter le grand escalier. Dès qu'il fut seul, il hâta le pas et se retrouva vite dans sa chambre. Shiki avait une respiration assez faible et était très pâle même pour un vampire. Doucement, délicatement, le président déposa son amour sur son lit abritant le corps froid au front bouillant du mannequin sous ses couvertures. Ne pouvant/ne voulant pas partir il prit une chaise et s'assit à côté de son amour caché.

...

Quand Shiki se réveilla, il n'ouvrit pas de suite les yeux, s'empreignant de la chaleur, de l'odeur et de la sensation de tranquillité qu'il avait à disposition. Tout d'abord, il ne reconnut pas l'endroit se complaisant dans son monde onirique puis, le jeune vampire eut un sursaut de lucidité et reconnut subitement l'odeur. Quasiment aussitôt le demi-sang pur se releva ouvrant les yeux dans le même mouvement. Il était bien dans la chambre de Kaname. Surtout avec ledit Kaname assis à côté surement involontairement endormi. L'esprit soudain plus éveillé (on se demande pourquoi), Senri avisa un papier sur la table de chevet du Sang pur. Balançant, silencieusement, les jambes hors du lit, le mannequin se saisit marqué du message « Pour toi, Shiki ! ». Reconnaissant facilement l'écriture de Takuma, il l'ouvrit, jeta un coup d'œil à son amour secret qui dormait toujours et commença à lire :

« Salut Shiki-chan ! J'espère que ta crise est passée (de toutes manière, si tu me lis c'est que tu es réveillé). Enfin bref, je te donne une occasion en or qui ne se représenteras pas de sitôt pour être avec ton chéri ! Voilà : je l'ai endormi sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte (ça n'a pas été facile) alors tu n'as plus qu'à en profiter ! Il est tout à toi ! Allez ! Bye ! Il faut que je rejoigne Zéro-chan ! Et on monopolise la chambre pour plusieurs jours, tu n'auras qu'à rester chez ton Kaname-chan ! Du coup tu dois réussir obligatoirement ! »

Le pauvre Shiki finit la lettre en écarquillant de plus en plus les yeux devant le culot de Takuma. Puis, déglutissant, il leva les yeux sur le président de la Night. Ce fut seulement à ce moment-là que le mannequin remarqua les liens qui entravaient le vampire. Totalement découragé face au comportement du vice-président blond, le jeune homme secoua la tête et se leva pour détacher Kuran. Cependant, (et il le vit rapidement) son ami s'était arrangé pour que les nœuds se trouvent sur le torse, le bassin et les tibias. Ce fut la seconde fois depuis qu'il s'était réveillé que Senri déglutit et s'agenouilla doucement devant l'endormi. Celui-ci avait la tête baissée avec ses cheveux retombant sur ses épaules et autour de son visage, le dissimulant même par endroit. Doucement le vampire porta ses mains sur les cordes du torse de Kaname. Il commença à dénouer lesdites cordes mais sa position ajoutée à son amour pour le vampire et les cordes qui maintenaient le même vampire. Hors Shiki n'était pas un saint. Loin de là. Il était un vampire. Un monstre voué au sang et à la luxure. Et à priori sa soif du liquide rouge et de sexe augmentaient lorsqu'il s'agissait de Kaname. Celui-ci le tentait vraiment. Il avait tout pour lui. Il l'aimait entièrement. Posant encore une fois les yeux sur son amour il craqua et s'attaqua au sang-pur.

D'un geste vif, Shiki, maintenant la tête de Kaname entre ses mains l'embrassa doucement un doux baiser papillon. Il fallait dire que ce n'était certainement pas la première fois du mannequin. Le monde du mannequin était ainsi fait et il avait couché avec de nombreux hommes qu'ils soient photographes, mannequins ou autres. Cependant, c'était la première fois qu'il avait autant de sentiments envers la personne à qui il voulait faire l'amour. Il eut un bref sourire avant de dénouer rapidement les cordes du torse de Kaname, le déshabillant partiellement dans le même temps. Le demi sang pur afin d'avoir plus accès au, il le présumait, si délicieux Président, s'installa à moitié sur les genoux de Kaname renversant le visage du vampire vers l'arrière, offrant sa gorge. Quand la bouche de Senri s'attaqua à ladite gorge et ses doigts s'attaquèrent à son torse évitant volontairement les deux bourgeons de chair, le sang-pur commença à gémir. Lorsqu'il l'entendit, Shiki sourit contre le cou du vampire tout en le mordillant, gravant sa marque. Puis, le mannequin commença à faire voyager, légèrement, sa bouche et sa langue plus bas délaissant la gorge offerte et endiguant son désir de le mordre. Ainsi, il lécha et mordilla l'un des tétons de Kuran tandis que l'autre main s'occupait de faire rouler et pincer l'autre. Les gémissements de sa victime n'en finissaient plus et contribuaient à le rendre fou. Qui aurait pu résister aux gémissements sourds, à son goût et à ce qu'il sentait contre sa propre excitation ? Certainement pas lui. Doucement, il délaissa son occupation et s'aventura plus bas, écartant de ses deux mains les pans de sa chemise et tirant un grognement de l'endormi qui ne le serait plus très longtemps. Cela Shiki se le promettait.

Kaname était dans le noir. Il ne sentait ni ne ressentait rien. Il avait conscience d'être inconscient (je sais ça ne veut rien dire) mais pourquoi Takuma avait fait ça ? Ce dernier était en effet la seule personne à pouvoir faire cela. Il se souvenait simplement que le vice-président était venu prendre une tasse de thé et discuter avec son meilleur ami. Le sang pur se souvenait également avoir bu un peu de thé… Après c'était le noir. Hors là, il ressentait des sensations à la fois connues et inconnues sur tout son corps. Cependant, son cerveau n'arrivait pas encore à aligner a+b=c pour vraiment réagir et identifier nettement quoi que ce soit. Peu après, le jeune vampire ressentit une sensation qui affola tous ses sens et il revint brusquement à la réalité avec un grand cri. Ne comprenant pas de suite et essayant de revenir à la réalité, le sang-pur put identifier trois choses : premièrement il était attaché à… Ben une chaise. Très imaginatif. Deuxièmement, il ne savait pas comment il s'était retrouvé quasiment nu et troisièmement Shiki s'était réveillé. Celui-ci était devant lui et avant que Kaname ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, le mannequin l'embrassa faisant couler un liquide dans sa bouche. Une seconde ! Un liquide ?

-Que ? Shiki ? Que fais-tu ?, fit Kaname en se demandant ce que faisait son vis-à-vis qui souriait l'encourageant à parler du regard.

-A ton avis Kaname ? Tu étais là, offert. Je n'ai pas pu résister. Mais comme je ne voulais pas abuser de toi…

-Ne me dis pas…, s'exclama le pauvre jeune homme en comprenant. Mon… Sperme ? Tu…

-Oh. C'est de cela dont tu parlais. Désolé je n'ai pas pu résister.

Le sang pur eut un sourire carnassier en réponse au regard pas du tout désolé du mannequin.

-Tss… J'aurais préféré être éveillé. Détache-moi maintenant.

-Voyons Amour… Tu aurais pu me demander tant de choses mais ça ? Non. Je veux encore profiter de ton corps.

Sur ses belles paroles le mi-sang pur le ré embrassa à pleine bouche avant de replonger dans sa poitrine et de l'honorer de sa langue arrachant des gémissements à Kuran. Cependant, celui-ci dans un brusque sursaut d'énergie se détacha, brisant les liens et agrippant son vampire dans le même mouvement. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard sarcastique et brûlant de désir… Avant que le Sang Pur ne l'empoigne et ne le jette sur son lit, bondissant dessus par la même occasion. Le Président se retrouva donc juste sur son amour à présent révélé. Et il s'en lécha les lèvres d'anticipation, regardant le corps de Shiki et celui-ci qui levait les yeux avec un sourire sarcastique, fit :

-Alors Kana-chan qu'attends-tu ?

Mais ledit Kana-chan revint soudain à la réalité, soupira et s'assit, toujours sur le mannequin :

-Que ?!, fi ce dernier, tu n'as pas envie de moi ?

Le sang-pur demanda, déconcertant Senri (qui était bien chaud il faut l'avouer) :

-Si bien sûr que si. Je brûle de désir de te prendre. Mais auparavant… Je ne veux pas te forcer ni rien. Si tu ne ressens rien pour moi alors je te demanderai de partir et on en restera là.

Le regard de son vis-à-vis s'adoucit et il eut un pauvre sourire tandis que Kaname le regardait intensément pas très sûr de la réponse du mannequin.

-Ne regarde que moi ainsi, Kaname. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'étendre sur mes sentiments, mais sache que je t'aime. Comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne.

Le président de la Night était interloqué mais en même temps, son cœur qui ne battait plus pour personne se mit soudain à vouloir comme s'envoler hors de sa poitrine. Il battait fort, si fort et le jeune homme était emplit d'une joie intense. Il était au paradis, au nirvana. Avec Shiki Senri. Les deux amoureux se sourirent et Kuran répondit enfin :

-Shiki… Depuis que je me suis rendu compte que je préférais les hommes je t'aime. Alors avant de nous engager plus loin, acceptes-tu de devenir mon compagnon ? Avec tous les devoirs et honneurs que cela implique ?

-Oui, répondit sans hésiter le vampire. Je n'ai jamais eu ni envie d'entrer dans la politique, ni dans les sombres machinations des Sang-purs et autres politiciens, mais pour toi je ferai un effort. Je t'aime trop pour laisser tomber. Surtout pour une ridicule histoire de pouvoir.

Kaname sourit enfin vraiment et se pencha enfin sur son compagnon pour ravir ses lèvres en un baiser chaste mais qui devint rapidement beaucoup plus chaud et intense. Shiki (qui était loin d'être innocent) fit habilement danser leurs langues ensemble.  
Cependant, l'air ambiant devint vite très chaud et leur désir revint à vitesse grand V. Puis, Kaname devenu quelques peu pressé de venir à des choses plus intéressantes, commença à déshabiller son amant aidé par celui-là même. Leurs gestes étaient brusques, désordonnés, fébriles et leurs regards ne se lâchaient pas, leur compliquant la tâche de beaucoup. Le Président en eut soudainement marre et déchira le T-shirt s'attaquant de suite à la ceinture (NdA : évidemment qu'il porte une ceinture, il est mannequin bon sang ! Il est censé être mince !) et vira vite fait le pantalon, les chaussettes et le boxer libérant l'excitation de son amant tandis que Shiki envoyait valser et les lambeaux de T-shirt et les restes de vêtements de son partenaire. Une fois nus, ils se regardèrent enfin. Se stoppant dans leur élan pour observer le corps qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à dévorer.

-Si beau…, soupirèrent-ils en même temps parlant chacun de l'autre et rougissant du même coup comme des écoliers.

Quand bien même Kuran voulait bien faire, il ne pourrait résister longtemps au corps offert sous lui. Après tout quel homme sain de corps et d'esprit pouvait ne pas vouloir sauter sur le mannequin à la place du vampire ? Il était là. Offert. Les cheveux en bataille, la tête légèrement tournée sur le côté, le souffle court qui lui rosissait les joues et le regard brillant et provoquant. Nu avec les bras et les jambes écartés. Le sang-pur était quasiment sûr que Shiki avait des ancêtres incubes dans sa famille tellement il inspirait la débauche. Ne pouvant plus se retenir (NdA : D'ailleurs qui lui demande de se retenir ? Ni Shiki ni moi et… ni vous… ? Je crois. Ah les hommes !), Kuran s'attaqua à sa bouche et le jeune homme répondit avec plaisir faisant voyager ses mains sur le torse de son partenaire cartographiant les contours de son corps et remontant à ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer, se rendant encore plus comte de leur douceur… Et les mains de Kaname n'étaient pas en reste voyageant sur le corps de son amant. Tout comme sa bouche qui ne tarda pas à quitter celle de son amour pour plonger dans sa gorge. Dès lors, le vampire s'ingénia à mordiller et embrasser la peau sous les gémissements croissants de son amour… Puis, il s'attaqua à son torse si… Parfait ! Tout en oubliant pas les tétons pointant de sa proie.  
Entre temps, Shiki, vraiment excité, n'en pouvait plus et grognait d'impatience. Il avait besoin de plus et c'est ce qu'il réclama entre deux gémissements. Sentant contre sa peau le sourire moqueur de son amour il grinça des dents, s'il voulait jouer on pouvait jouer à deux. Il n'était pas le gentil petit uke qui regardait son dominant avec de grands yeux enfin ! D'un mouvement souple, il délogea et renversa Kaname sous lui. Celui-ci laissa un visage interloqué apparaitre quelques instants avant de laisser un sourire-toujours ce même sourire moqueur !-prendre sa place. Avec un grognement, le mannequin plongea sa bouche, sa langue et ses crocs sur le corps de son chéri. Passant légèrement, sa langue sur son cou, il passa vite plus au sud notamment sur le torse de son amant…

-Shiki…

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Laisse-moi faire. Tu as du lubrifiant au moins ?

Kaname allait répondre lorsque Senri prit sa verge en main… Là, seul un long gémissement put sortir de sa bouche.

-Tu ne me réponds pas Kana-chan ? Pourtant je suis sûr que tu te sentirais bien mieux en moi…

Comment résister à un top-modèle qui vous regarde avec des yeux emplis de désir dites-moi ? Question rhétorique puisque celui à qui cette question était posée y répondit d'une manière si simple… Impossible. Et c'est ce qu'il démontra en embrassa celui qui lui faisait tant de bien.

-Shiki…, gémit-il de nouveau.

Ledit Shiki eut un bref sourire tout en se séparant des lèvres de son amour pour lécher l'érection du président, lui faisant entonner de nouveau la si jolie mélodie avant de l'engloutir entre ses lèvres, tout comme il l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais apparemment, son chéri ne l'avait pas prévu comme ça car il le repoussa et l'embrassa le faisant tomber de nouveau sur le lit (NdA : Oui, c'est un lit XXL. Et j'assume XD).

-Senri… Ne va pas croire que je suis aussi expérimenté que je le laisse sans doute penser…

-Dans ce cas, prouve-le-moi, Ka-na-chan.

Ces mots ajoutés au ton provoquant, finirent de laisser Kuran tomber dans la luxure environné de l'odeur du mannequin.

Avec un grognement, le président s'empara de la virilité de son amant, la prenant sans hésitation aucune dans la bouche et y appliquant d'amples va-et-vient allant de plus en plus vite sous les grognements s'amplifiant du mi-sang pur. Ne pouvant résister au sang pur. Rapidement, le jeune homme présenta trois doigts à son partenaire qui s'empressa de les accueillir dans sa bouche allumant encore plus le vampire en enroulant sensuellement sa langue autour des doigts.  
Soudain, le mannequin se senti presque à son point de rupture et au même moment la douce bouche s'éloigna de son « occupation » et l'autre main se saisi de son sexe pour éviter qu'il ne se répande.

-Je préfère que nous venions ensemble. Ce n'est pas ton cas, chéri ?

-Mmh. Il n'empêche que c'est frustrant, répondit ce dernier en laissant s'échapper les doigts qui, tandis que la main non mouillée s'occupait de son excitation, l'autre se dirigeait et commençait à faire de lents cercles autour de son entrée.

Le mannequin se détendait tout en éprouvant un max de plaisir. Il écartait les jambes et les relevait au possible. Il savait par quoi passer évidemment mais cela ne rendait rien plus facile. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était Kaname, son amour, qu'il vienne en lui… Ce serait fantastique. Soudain, il ressentit une légère douleur tandis que le président enfonçait un doigt lubrifié en lui. Et merde ! Se détendre, il avait dit. La main de Kaname sur son sexe reprit son activité première tandis que son propriétaire chuchotait des encouragements.

-Chhhttt Senri… Ca va aller… Tout va bien se passer… Je croyais que ça n'était pas ta première fois…

-Ça ne l'es pas, le rassura le mannequin. Je me suis ju…uste lais-sé distraire.

-Chhhuuuttt je t'ai dit, ne dis rien. Détends-toi. Concentre-toi uniquement sur tes sensations et ma voix…

Doucement et pendant ce temps, le doigt de Kaname faisait son travail détendant et élargissant les chaires. Très vite, le président pu en ajouter un second et dès lors, tout en habituant son chéri, il se mit à la recherche du point G. Celui-ci ne ressentit bientôt plus aucune douleur même avec le troisième doigt et se mit doucement à bouger les hanches ressentant et désirant plus. Hors le vampire savait que son amant _pouvait_ lui faire voir le nirvana.

-Kaname… Plus… Viens… Je t'en prie…

-Chhhttt… Attends… Bientôt…

-Aahhhh !

Shiki cria soudain d'une voix à la fois suraiguë et complétement masculine. Kuran sourit. Il l'avait. Dès lors, il enleva rapidement sa main et, maintenant ses hanches afin de laisser l'entrée entièrement ouverte devant lui, demanda :

-Prêt ?

Pour toute réponse, Senri grogna d'impatience et le sang-pur entra d'un coup faisant gémir de douleur son pauvre Shiki. Celui-ci s'habitua sans problème et Kaname, qui s'était immobilisé quelques instants, commença des va-et-vient. S'il y allait doucement au départ il y alla rapidement BEAUCOUP plus fort, buttant contre sa prostate et lui faisant voir des étoiles. Leur danse dura longtemps mais, au bout du compte, Shiki sentit se sentit au point de non-retour et, dans un dernier acte plus ou moins sensé il agrippa le sang pur à la nuque et l'embrassa, celui-ci répondant facilement à son baiser avant de murmurer :

-Ensemble…

Le mannequin n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que déjà il jouissait embarquant du même coup son amant.

...

Doucement, Shiki ouvrit les yeux. Il lui fallut quelques secondes à peine avant de déterminer l'endroit où il se trouvait. Bien sûr. D'un geste, il se releva sur ses avant-bras cherchant du regard son amant. Qui n'était pas là. Descendant du lit, il ne prit même pas la peine d'enfiler quoi que ce soit et se rendit dans la pièce juste à côté se révélant être le bureau de Kaname. D'ailleurs, celui-ci était penché sur de la paperasse.

-Bonjour, fit Senri juste pour rendre compte de sa présence.

-Chéri…, répondit le sang pur en relevant la tête et tendant la main vers lui dans une invitation implicite.

En quelques pas, le mannequin rejoint l'amour de sa vie et se pencha vers les papiers tout en se laissant asseoir sur les genoux de Kuran.

-Une invitation à un bal ?

-Oui. Sans doute pour me présenter une énième jeune femme à épouser.

A ces mots, Senri tourna vivement la tête vers Kaname. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, presque personne sauf les personnes les plus proches de leur entourage (soit Takuma, Rima et Zéro) étaient au courant.

-Ne me dis pas…

-Autant éviter de laisser planer des rumeurs inutiles. Tu n'es ni mon jouet ni mon passe-temps. Tu es mon petit ami.

Ah. Si Shiki avait connu plus tôt tous les aspects du caractère de son chéri, il aurait peut-être reculé mais même aujourd'hui il ne saisissait pas entièrement le sang pur. Quoique tant mieux. Mais quand même faire leur coming-out devant tout le gratin de la haute société… Il n'y avait que Kaname Kuran pour faire ça. Avec un petit sourire, il embrassa son Kaname.

FIN

* * *

 **Bon. J'avoue, j'ai un peu baclé la fin du lemon, slash... Peu importe comment vous appelez ça. Et, si certains d'autres vous se posent la question d'entre Rima et Kaito comment ça s'est fini... Et bien ils sortent ensemble. Ou pas. C'est comme vous voulez :p**

 **Shiki: Et toi, la victime !**

 **Moi: Comment ça, victime?**

 **Shiki: Primo comment ça se fait que de un JE sois en dessous et de deux je sois avec Kuran ? Je te signale que...**

 **Moi: Pour le fait que tu sois en dessous j'ai demandé à une amie si elle te voyait plus en dessous ou au dessous justement et elle m'a dit en dessous. De deux, j'y peux rien t'aurais pu échouer avec pire que Kuran... Je sais pas moi... Au fait tu veux des pockys ?**

 **Shiki (prend les pockys) : Mouais. Dans ce cas, et si j'allais tout balancer à Kuran, il sera peut-être content qui sait...**

 **Moi: Nooonnnn ! (il part avec un grand sourire sadique devant l'auteure totalement déconfite et désespérée) Bon, euh... Comme j'ai des tonnes de choses à faire... Je vais y aller... (regarde au-dessus de son épaule à cas où) Reviews ? (balance un tract avec un Kaname et un Zéro version chaton abandonné dans la rue qui demandent des reviews... Et se barre en courant loin très loin de Kaname).**

 **Pour l'image, j'ai pas tout inventé, ça me vient de Facebook je crois et, par contre, c'était bien Zéro et Kaname version chats...**

 **Sur ce, place aux reviews (this is a author totaly desesperate [niveau anglais 0 no comment]) ! Et merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
